


Acorns

by SmolCat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: "I am no man", I will make this as gay as possible and you can't stop me, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Not a Legomance I promise, Sam deserves so much more respect tbh, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Sassy OC, Sassy Samwise Gamgee, Shrinking, That will always leave me shook, Trans Character, g/t fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolCat/pseuds/SmolCat
Summary: “You are quite small.” The curly haired brunette mused, gently lowering Hart into his palm, to which she sat comfortably, crossing her legs and sitting up straight. “Perhaps,” she responded, “or maybe you’re just really, really big.” Rosy cheeks colored deeper, as pale baby blue eyes lit with humor. “How queer you are, little one. For no one calls a hobbit big. Indeed, you are very small.”





	1. Ch.1

“You are quite small.” The curly haired brunette mused, gently lowering Hart into his palm, to which she sat comfortably, crossing her legs and sitting up straight. “Perhaps,” she responded, “or maybe you’re just really, really big.” Rosy cheeks colored deeper, as pale baby blue eyes lit with humor. “How queer you are, little one. For no one calls a hobbit big. Indeed, you are very small.”

_ Queer. Yes, that's one way to describe me.  _ Hart thought with amusement. 

Size was relative, she tried to reason with herself. It was impossible to shrink, first off. And a hobbit? Those creatures only existed within fiction! But yet, here she was, clearly shrunk, and talking to one. At least the hobbit’s hands were warm and soft.

“My name is Hart Moonie.” She said, feeling a sense of awkwardness. It was polite to exchange a handshake with new acquaintances. How to do so when you sat in the palm of the very hand you were to shake?

The dark haired hobbit’s blush lips twitched upwards in a warm, knowing smile. “It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Moonie. I am Frodo Baggins.” Frodo extended a finger, the digit hovering at a comfortable enough distance as to not startle the tiny girl in his palm. 

_ Quite thoughtful of him. How sweet.  _ Hart took Frodo’s finger-tip in her own hands and gave it a firm enough squeeze. “Suppose you'll tell me where I am?” Hart asked with a tilt of her chin.

“Aha, yes it would seem that a person at your size would be on a constant state of wandering, no real idea of where you stay. You are in Brandywine Ms. In The Shire.”

Hart sucked in a sharp breath. That was a familiar location. One that existed well within the realms of fiction indeed. J.R.R Tolkien's Legendarium to be exact. 

_ It seems,  _ Hart pondered, making quite the queer face indeed,  _ I have the privilege of walking Middle Earth.  _ With a glance at the hobbit's hands confirming all ten fingers intact,  _ and possibly a chance to go on an adventure! Frodo has yet to discover The One Ring.  _ Hart mused silently. She fought back a grin, and the urge to bounce with excitement.  _ And I’ll be there to experience it all! _

It wasn't as though she had anywhere else to be.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hart didn't think herself to be crazy- in fiction popular tropes would be characters in her position would most likely venture off on their own because they “couldn't just be kept here like an animal,” in order to prove some sort of point. 
> 
> Hart wasn't trying to prove anything. She was just trying to survive and possibly wrap her head around her peculiar situation.

But oh, the world is dangerous to those merely a pinkie’s height. Frodo could carry her around at times, but what of when the hobbit grew too busy to protect her? Hart didn't really fancy the idea of staying in a pocket, or a glass to be safe. 

_ Well, I have no other logical ideas at this moment.  _ Hart didn't think herself to be crazy- in fiction popular tropes would be characters in her position would most likely venture off on their own because they “couldn't just be kept here like an animal,” in order to prove some sort of point.

Hart wasn't trying to prove anything. She was just trying to survive and possibly wrap her head around her peculiar situation.

  
  
  


_ Hobbits eat a lot.  _ Hart thinks.  _ Plenty more than I've ever thought about.  _ Of course she was aware of the fact that there was a second breakfast, but Hart had completely forgotten about elevensies, afternoon tea, dinner, supper, and literally every other snack time in between. For a hobbit this was hardly anything to sneeze at, but for the shrunken human girl, it seemed her stomach would burst if she even thought about eating for the next two months. 

Frodo shared bits of his generously buttered bread with her, his cousin, Meriadoc, or as the darker haired hobbit fondly referred to him as, Merry, glancing in awe at the tiny girl. 

Hart resisted the urge to pick the salty sweet butter from her fingertips, even though her new friends did so without shame. Her mother had taught her better than that, so she would do well to respect those teachings around newer folks.

“You see I've come from a different world,” Hart explained, wiping her greased hands upon her jeans, “hobbits simply don't exist where I'm from.” 

Merry cocked a brow, honey eyes incredulous. “Don't exist?” He parroted back, lips pursued in an ‘o’ shape. While it seemed like a crazy story, Hart could tell she was believed. She was an odd looking girl, skin darker than the norm in these parts, merely the height of a mouse, adorned with odd clothing and an odder manner of speaking.

Not too far fetched when really looked into. 

“Yes, as in they are nothing but stories. Characters in tales told to entertain.”

“You hear that Frodo? _An alternate_ _world where hobbits simply do not exist!”_

Frodo brought a mug frothing with golden hued ale to his lips. “Quite remarkable.” He agreed. “In your world, is everyone as small as you?” 

“No,” Hart said, fiddling with her thumb. “Believe it or not, I was the tallest of my friends by at least a few inches.”  _ Or at most,  _ she added silently,  _ Bryan was starting to enjoy a growth spurt for some time.  _

Amusement twinkled in the eyes of the two hobbits. “Well,” laughed Merry, “you can't really say that anymore, can you?” He turned to Frodo. “Have you shown Sam our new little friend? Oh what about Pip or Fatty? Don't you think Old Bilbo would absolutely be beside himself? He always did say he looked for sprites when he was young.”

Hart blinked, feeling the warm buttery bread in her belly finally start to sink in, and a cloud of drowsiness making her head fuzzy, and her eyelids droop. What type of bed would she sleep in while here? And furthermore, would she be stuck at this height forever? And stay in this world?

She did in fact have people who might notice her absence, but none she'd miss too terribly. Though it was no one's fault but her own, Hart had grown apart from her family and friends throughout the past few years. Perhaps it was just her personality, but the girl had only been interested in catching sleep and the comfort of solitude. 

Kind of like a hobbit, if put into perspective. 

Head lolling ever so slightly to the side, Hart could no longer grasp the seemingly far away voices of the two hobbits as she drifted off into sleep. So many questions she didn't have the motivation to address. Maybe later when she would probably be in more of a mood to do so. 

Or maybe not. Hart still couldn't figure out where she was in all of what was going on.


End file.
